


Let's Get Down When No One's Around

by piscesmuse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Guided Sex, Hyunjin Has a Massive Cock, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmuse/pseuds/piscesmuse
Summary: Minho guides Hyunjin and Jisung through sex while he's out of town.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Let's Get Down When No One's Around

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a long time coming. No beta. We post like people who have no patience and crave praise. Be nice.

Jisung tossed the phone on the couch and ran to the bedroom to grab the lube. There was an eagerness in his every movement, he leaped up and slapped his hand against the doorway to their room. He came bounding back into the room, light on his feet, coming to a screeching halt in front of Hyunjin. He tossed the lube he returned with onto Hyunjin's lap.

"Hyunjin, can you be a good boy for daddy?" Minho's voice came over the small speakers. The iPad was propped up on the couch with pillows, giving Minho a good view of the both of them. Hyunjin's cock leaped at Minho's words, both Minho and Hyunjin saw it.

Jisung had been asking for Minho to let them fool around since Minho left. Minho has very strict rules about playing without him but Jisung had convinced Minho that if he watched him on camera then it  _ technically _ wasn't without him. Minho made Jisung promise that he'd listen before agreeing to the situation. An empty promise and each of them knew. Jisung hurriedly slid his shorts off, no underwear on, as usual, and promptly got on all fours on the floor in front of Hyunjin.

"You look so good, presenting yourself like that," Minho commented. A flush covered Jisung's body and he bit his tongue, staying silent. He didn't want to make the mistake of talking and saying something bratty. Minho wouldn't like that and he needed to be fucked or he was going to go insane.

"Smack his ass for me, pup," Minho ordered and Hyunjin didn't hesitate. The sound of his large hand smacking across Jisung's ass rang throughout the apartment. Jisung yelped loud enough for Minho and the neighbors to hear, sucking in through his teeth before pushing his ass out more, hiding his face in his forearms.

"Oh, now the little one is shy. How cute," Minho laughed, but he didn't miss how Jisung's cock leaked into the floor. "Prep our little one, pup."

Hyunjin uncapped the lube with trembling fingers, almost dropping it on the floor. Minho cooed.

"My sweet dumb pup, can you handle it? Daddy isn't there to prep our little one so you're going to have to help me out," Minho urged. Hyunjin was worrying his lips, his hands trembling as they always do when he gets too excited.

"Yes, pup can do it," Hyunjin nodded to himself. "Pup can do it, I promise." He took the bottle of lube and dumped way more than was needed on Jisung's ass, only because he knew Jisung liked it messy. Jisung whined about the temperature but quickly got over it when he felt Hyunjin's finger circling the rim of his ass. Hyunjin stared at Jisung's hole. Occasionally dipping his finger in, mesmerized by the way Jisung's puckered hole seemed to try and suck him in with each swipe of his finger. Hyunjin licked his lip, catching the drool that had started to leak from his lips. His mouth hung open as he leaned forward, yearning to bury his face in his boyfriend's ass.

"Remember, pup, you're just prepping him. Control yourself," Minho's voice broke Hyunjin's reverie. Hyunjin's eyebrows were squeezed together, tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on Jisung. Steadily, he slid one long finger into his boyfriend and whimpered, clutching the pant leg of his sweats. His cock had begun to leak through the cotton, leaving a dark visible wet spot. He wondered, in passing, whether or not Minho could see it. Hyunjin pumped his finger in and out, waiting for Jisung to get used to the intrusion. He waited for Jisung to whisper more from where his face hid in the crook of his elbow. Hyunjin delivers when asked, sliding another long digit into Jisung.

Jisung whined softly, hips pushing back onto Hyunjin's fingers to get him to move faster. Hyunjin obliged, wrapped up in the feeling of Jisung's tight wet heat around his fingers. His cock twitched again at the idea of that surrounding him. He curled his finger just a bit, knowing exactly what he was looking for. Jisung's back immediately arched, his head popping up as he gasped. Hyunjin licked his lips, mind beginning to blank as he watched his fingers slide in and out. He wanted to bury himself in Jisung. Hyunjin pushed his fingers in a little harsher this time, wanting to hear the smaller boy's pretty sounds. He pressed his fingers into Jisung's prostate, rubbing it, entranced at how Jisung clenched around his fingers. Jisung's hips canted up, pushing onto his fingers. Hyunjin could imagine Jisung’s fucked out face, the way his tongue would loll out, eyes wide yet unseeing as he chased his pleasure on Hyunjin's fingers.

"Pup," Minho called out, in an attempt to catch his attention. Hyunjin barely noticed the trail of spit hanging from his mouth to match the precum leaking from his dick. Jisung looked back over his shoulder when Hyunjin didn't answer and almost came at the image. Hyunjin's mouth was open, chest heaving, eyes focused on where his fingers were disappearing inside the smaller man in front of him. The spot on Hyunjin's sweats was starting to get so big it almost looked like he peed himself.

"He- oh god-" Jisung attempted to talk to Minho, but communication was hard when Hyunjin had decided to milk him dry on his fingers. Jisung couldn't help the way his voice squeaked feeling the knuckles of the Hyunjin’s fingers catching at his rim. Jisung followed the drool leaking from Hyunjin's mouth and gasped loudly. "Daddy, he's drooling on me," Jisung sobbed, his entire body shivering with how close he was to cumming on their already ruined living room carpet.

"Pup, stop," Minho demanded. Hyunjin's fingers came to a standstill and Jisung's upper body collapsed onto the carpet, body convulsing from the orgasm he was just denied. "Good pup. You make me so proud when you listen well," Minho praised. Hyunjin whined high and loud. He squeezed the base of his cock through his sweats with the hand not attached to Jisung's ass.

"Since pup is being so good, I want to give him a present. Does that sound good to my pretty puppy?" Hyunjin heard Minho speaking to him, but he couldn't get his mouths to form the words, opting to let out a soft yip. "Oh, that's right! Pups can't talk!" Minho's laugh rang through the speaker. "You must really be turned on if you're this deep and yet, my puppy still listens so well. Such a well-trained pup. Why don't you spread yourself nice and wide, little one? Let pup fuck that needy little hole of yours."

Jisung shuddered, as he leaned forward on his shoulders. With his cheek against the carpet, he reached back and spread his cheeks apart. Hyunjin yanked his pants down clumsily, hissing when his wet cock slapped against his stomach. There was no hiding how hard his cock jerked and twitched when Minho spoke.

"Go on, pup, you know what to do, right?"

Hyunjin nodded, wrapping his hand around his cock, attempting to stop the flow of precum that was steadily leaking from its tip. Hyunjin inched forward, slowly.

"Stop!" Minho demanded. Hyunjin flinched, freezing where he was, whimpering at the effort it took to hold himself back, yet again. "Lube yourself or you'll hurt our little one." Hyunjin nodded, grabbing the lube that had been thrown askew on the couch. He poured the viscous liquid onto his cock, moaning as he spread the lube around his cock. "That's what daddy is here for. Pup can barely think for himself. Hurry up, you know he gets impatient."

"Yeah, Hyunjin, hurry!" Jisung exclaimed. His fingernails were making little crescent bruises on his cheeks as he awaited Hyunjin.

Hyunjin's eyes flickered towards Minho and what he saw caught him off guard. Minho's tie was askew, hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was disheveled from running his fingers through it but he was walking with a purpose. Jisung must've wondered what took him so long because then he, too, glanced back at Hyunjin, and followed his eyes to the screen.

"Where's daddy going?" Jisung asked, hand sneaking down under him to stroke his cock.

"Daddy has somewhere to be, don't worry about me and worry about the cock you're about to be impaled with. Or can puppy not do it?" Minho answered, getting around Jisung's question easily.

Hyunjin eye the screen, unable to piece together what it was that seemed off. With all the blood rushing to his cock, he couldn't think clearly enough to put together what he was seeing but something in the back of his mind told him it was important. He returned his eyes to Jisung's ass, primed in front of him. His hole was wet, glistening, and slightly agape with the way Jisung was holding himself open. He stroked his lubed dick again before scooting forward on the couch, pressing his tip into Jisung's hole. Hyunjin's hand covered Jisung's own, holding him open as Hyunjin watched himself plunge deeper and deeper.

"That's it, pup, just like that," Minho's voice came through the tablet, deep and raspy, causing Jisung to clench around Hyunjin.

"You're going too slow!" Jisung exclaimed. He pulled away from Hyunjin, only to stand up, push Hyunjin's back against the couch, and settling on Hyunjin's lap. He guided Hyunjin's cock into his hole and slowly sat back on it.

"Daddy, he's so big. Feel so full," Jisung cried out as he slowly sat back onto the thick length. Hyunjin's hips bucked at the praise, effectively seating Jisung onto his cock. Hyunjin could feel Jisung's hole pulsing around him. Subtly, Jisung rocked his hips onto Hyunjin's cock, causing Hyunjin to shudder and bite into Jisung's shoulder.

"Careful, little one, this isn't your reward," Minho's voice called out. Hyunjin's brain felt as if the gears were moving too slow for him to hold on to any of his thoughts for too long. Every thought he had was wiped away by the want to give in to the mindless pleasure. Jisung's hips began to move in circles, letting out a high whine at the way Hyunjin filled him up. His hand made to grab at his own cock and he heard the tsk come through the speaker loud and clear. Jisung's hand froze as he whined lightly, redirecting his hands to be placed on Hyunjin's shoulders. He began to ride Hyunjin feverishly, dark hair flopping against his forehead as he lifted himself up and down. Hyunjin's large hands wrapped around Jisung's waist, as he held on for dear life. His head leaned back, long black hair cascading down over his shoulders as he moaned steadily. He was getting close fast, back arching higher and higher, hands leaving bruises on Jisung's waist from how hard he was squeezing.

"Slow down, Jisung," Minho ordered. Nothing changed. Jisung's thighs tensed with the effort he was putting in. "Jisung," Minho called out again, in a warning. Hyunjin heard none of it. All of his senses were focused on the Jisung was working him over. Jisung smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Or what, daddy? You're going to come through the screen and get me?" Jisung sank down onto Hyunjin's cock, flexing his hole around the large intrusion, delighting in the way Hyunjin leaned forward to latch his teeth onto Jisung's shoulder. Jisung could feel the short pants on his shoulder as Hyunjin made muffled, choked-off moans into the curve of Jisung's neck.

Minho hadn't said that Hyunjin could cum yet but he was approaching the precipice fast. He was going to cum and the speed with which he was approaching his release made the idea of Jisung dripping with his cum harder to resist. Jisung stopped bouncing and began to grind in tight circles in Hyunjin's lap.

"Come on, puppy, don't you want to cum? Am I not good enough for you? Can't cum unless daddy holds you down and milks you dry?" Jisung teased, looking straight into the camera. Minho glared. Hyunjin keened, high and needy, hips beginning to buck into Jisung sloppy and skill-less.

"You don't want to make this decision, Jisung. You will regret it." Minho's glare was hard. Jisung took satisfaction in working Minho up so much he took his anger out on him. Minho didn't give empty threats. The punishment for this would be spectacular and Jisung couldn't help that the idea sent sparks down his spine. He purposefully spilled obscene profanities, knowing Hyunjin got off on hearing how good he made Jisung feel.

"Puppy, you feel so good! Want you to cum in me. Want it so so bad, puppy," Jisung moaned, hips slapping rhythmically on top of Hyunjin. Tears began to leak out of Hyunjin's eyes, and Minho caught the tear that rolled down his cheek. Hyunjin looked towards the camera, eyelids fluttering, mouth ajar like he had something to say but the only thing that came out was a soft whimper as his eyebrows drew together. He tapped Jisung's thigh three times, a nonverbal tell that he was asking to cum.

"It's okay, Hyunjin. I won't blame you. You've been so good, I'll make sure to reward you," Minho assured Hyunjin. "You can cum, puppy."

"Cum in me, puppy. I want to be leaking you for days." Jisung gasped out as he continued to drop onto Hyunjin's cock.

Hyunjin slammed Jisung's hips back down onto him with a mix between a yelp and a moan. His teeth bared, jaw clenched, as he pumped his load into Jisung's small body. Jisung grabbed at his own cock, despite Minho's earlier warning, working his hand over it quickly as he grinded onto Hyunjin's spent cock. Hyunjin was sobbing, nipping at Jisung's neck, littering small red marks across Jisung's shoulder. Jisung had taken to making his telltale staccato moans that always signified how close he when the front door unlocked and swung open, revealing a very angry Minho.

"Fucking knew you were standing outside listening to us like a perve," Jisung said. His movements never halted on Hyunjin's lap. He didn't even bother to look back and acknowledge Minho. Minho slammed the door closed and stalked over to where his boyfriends were perched on the couch. With one hand, he wrapped it around Jisung's throat and pulled him off of Hyunjin and into a standing position. Hyunjin whined as his cock slipped out of Jisung's warm hole. A trickle of cum began to leak from Jisung's ass and he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

"You've made a mistake, little one," Minho said, voice even as he stared Jisung in the eyes. Jisung's lips curved into a disparaging smile.

"Prove it," He said.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/puphynjn
> 
> Comments and Kudos, appreciated!


End file.
